Problem: Simplify the following expression: $q = \dfrac{-t + 6}{5t} \times 4$
Solution: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $q = \dfrac{(-t + 6) \times 4} {(5t) \times 1}$ $q = \dfrac{-4t + 24}{5t}$